


Fever

by Variative



Series: Pound of Dirt 'Verse [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/pseuds/Variative
Summary: Carver came in from the garden, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his wrist. It left a smear of dirt across his face, and Kelly looked up from his book and saw him and something in him saidI want I want I want—





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sappy post-O66 smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Carver came in from the garden, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his wrist. It left a smear of dirt across his face, and Kelly looked up from his book and saw him and something in him said _I want I want I want—_

“Hey, Kells,” Carver said. He sounded tired, and he went over to Kelly and bent down and kissed him, leaning hard on his shoulder. Kelly gripped Carver’s arm to help him stabilize. His skin was hot, tacky with sweat and dirt. It was a hot day outside, but inside the house it was cool.

“Hi,” Kelly said, a little roughly, after Carver broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. Carver grinned a little; his eyes were closed and he was pressing hard against Kelly everywhere they touched. He almost thought Carver would crawl into his lap, off-balance as he was. Kelly thought about what that would be like: the heavy weight of Carver pressing on him, all his odd angles and bony joints digging into Kelly, his body blocking out the whole rest of the galaxy until it was just the heat and weight and smell of him, the feeling of his breath hitting Kelly’s cheek. He cleared his throat and said, “You miss me or what?”

“I was only out for a few hours,” Carver said. His head slipped sideways and he dropped it onto Kelly’s shoulder and pressed his face into Kelly’s neck. “So, yes.”

Kelly slid his hands up Carver’s back, under his shirt, sliding through sweat. “Sweetheart,” Kelly murmured, and kissed Carver’s neck. “You need a shower.”

“I know,” Carver said, and he groaned and stood up and stretched, his joints popping audibly. Kelly’s hands ended up on Carver’s hips and he was hit by that wanting again: he wanted to drag Carver’s pants down and suck him until he was shaking and clinging to the table to stay upright just to hear the broken, grateful noises he would make, just to feel how good Kelly was making him feel, and he wanted to lay Carver out and lick salt from the hollow of his throat while Kelly fucked himed and marked him up and remind the whole galaxy that was just the two of them who Carver belonged to, and he wanted to give Carver every last thing he could, love and home and soul and his body too, and wanted to get it all back one for one, because Kelly knew Carver wanted that too. His heart thudded in his chest and he wet his lips. It felt hot inside, suddenly.

“Kelly,” Carver said, low and rough. His hands came to rest on Kelly's shoulders. _“Kelly.”_

“Go shower,” Kelly said, getting ahold of himself. He stood up and kissed Carver and he swayed into it, deepened it, his hand coming around Kelly’s neck and his hips grinding against Kelly’s easy and slow. Kelly sighed into the kiss and drew away, regretful. “Go on. I’ll be here when you come back.”

“I know,” Carver said. He smiled, guileless and innocent-looking, and said, “Will you fuck me, then?”

“Stars,” Kelly snorted, flushing. “Yes, Carver, fucking hells.”

Carver’s grin widened, and he kissed Kelly again, and then he went upstairs to the fresher.

Kelly got up from the table a few minutes later, after he’d finished his page and bookmarked it, and he went upstairs too, to their bedroom, and he made the bed and lay down in the center, propped up against the pillows, and opened his book again.

The shower turned off, and Carver came out, damp and naked, a few stray drops of water rolling down his body. He saw Kelly lying naked on the bed, and blushed, shaking his hair out to hide the left side of his face. It was a nervous habit.

Kelly set his book aside. “Still want to?”

“Yeah,” Carver said, standing there almost frozen, but his cock was thickening between his legs. Kelly’s own lay half-hard along the hollow of his hip, and he stroked it loosely and patted it.

“All for you, baby,” he said, winking at Carver, and Carver laughed, relaxing. He went over to the bed and got the lube out of the nightstand, tossed it to Kelly, and he put it aside and sat up and drew Carver down with a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him. Carver sighed into the kiss, his eyes falling shut, and he leaned against Kelly’s chest, gripping his shoulders. Kelly cradled Carver's head in his hands, fingers winding into his wet hair, his mouth so hot and sweet it almost hurt.

“Come on,” Carver whispered. He was getting hard against Kelly’s thigh, moving his hips just a little so the soft velvety skin of his cock dragged gently back and forth against Kelly. “Please, please, Kelly.”

“Hey, C, I’ve got you,” Kelly murmured, brushing kisses over Carver’s mouth, those plush lips of his parted and panting. Kelly fumbled a hand up between them, his fingertips just touching Carver's lips, and he made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and ducked away to lick a wet stripe up the middle of Kelly's hand, sucking his fingertips showily before letting go. Kelly reached down and took Carver's cock and stroked it slow, rubbing his thumb over the head in that way that made Carver shiver wildly and gasp for breath every time. “I’ve got you, baby, just let me take care of you, okay? Just trust me, I’ve got you.”

“I know, but please,” Carver whined, his eyes sliding shut and his head falling onto Kelly’s shoulder. His back arched, and Kelly slid his hands over Carver’s back down to his ass and squeezed. Carver jerked and moaned and reached down to fumble for the lube.

“Hey, hey,” Kelly said, taking it from him. “Let me, okay?”

Carver groaned, pushing his ass against Kelly’s hands. “Only if you hurry _up_ already. Kells, come on, come on, I’m seriously—I want, I, I’m seriously begging you here, Kelly, please…” He laughed against Kelly's neck a little, strained and panting, and said again, "Come _on,_ Kells."

Kelly grinned and kissed the knot of scar tissue that remained of Carver’s ear, a flush managing to stain his scarred cheek and the smooth skin of the graft, and the torn-up cartilage was hot beneath Kelly’s lips, too. He had to reach around Carver to get the bottle open and to squeeze it out onto his fingers, giving it time to warm up, and then he pressed his index finger into Carver, careful and slow, and Carver shuddered. He was already a little open, a little slick inside, and Kelly murmured, “Got started without me?”

“Mhm. It’s, it’s been a while,” Carver mumbled into Kelly’s neck, pushing back carefully onto Kelly’s finger. He worked it steadily in and out a few times. Carver lifted his head up and rocked back against it, biting his lip and grinning at Kelly.

“Afraid you’d forgotten how?” Kelly slipped another finger into Carver, and it had been long enough that the rhythm took a few minutes to come back to him, but he still remembered how to hit Carver’s prostate at just the right angle, and sure enough Carver clenched up and cried out, jerking against Kelly. He was a _sight,_ the heavy lines of the muscles in his back flexing, his thighs spread and bracketing Kelly’s hips and gods the tight heat of his body—Kelly was _in_ him, he was making Carver gasp and tremble like this, he got to know Carver like this, got to have him, honest and perfect.

“That’s it,” Kelly murmured as he opened Carver up, fucked him slow on Kelly’s fingers. Carver’s mouth was wet and open and his breath was striking hot on Kelly’s skin and his cock was drooling a little, bumping over Kelly’s thigh as Carver rocked back and forth, one hand gripped tight on Kelly’s shoulder and the other fisted deep in the pillows. “That’s it, baby. Feel good?”

“So good,” Carver sighed, and jolted a little as Kelly stroked his fingers deep.

“You ready, or you need more?”

“ _Shab_ , Kells, I’m ready, I’m ready,” Carver gasped. “Please?”

Kelly shushed him, gentle and soothing, but his hands were trembling a little as he slid his fingers out of Carver, slicked his cock up and held it steady as Carver sat up and sank down onto it. His head tipped back, the bleached tips of his hair trailing across his shoulder, and he moaned softly and settled his weight gradually across Kelly’s hips. Stars, he was so hot inside and so _tight,_ and the expression on his face—

The notches of Carver’s hips were just right to line Kelly’s thumbs up to when he held Carver by the hips, they fit together so good like that. Carver’s head was still tipped back rapturously, and as Kelly watched he rolled it forward and tipped over Kelly, catching himself with his hands braced against the headboard and never opening his eyes, his open panting mouth smiling a little at the corners. He rocked a little, shivered, and Kelly felt himself deep in Carver and shivered too.

“That’s good,” Carver hummed, pleased, and shifted back a little bit and then he moved in a sinuous roll and Kelly’s hips jerked up into it hard, despite himself. Carver made a noise and stiffened, and Kelly got himself under control, rubbed firm circles in the hollows of Carver’s hips with his thumbs. Gooseflesh rose up on Carver’s thighs and up his sides and he moved again, slow and controlled, and after a few passes Kelly moved with him, easy and careful. Carver squeezed his hands on the headboard and moaned and moaned and rode Kelly a little harder, driving himself smoothly back onto Kelly’s cock and rising up again, again, again. Kelly was too hot, panting with his head tipped back against the pillows to watch Carver, and Carver was sweating too, a bright sheen over his chest and shoulders, his face hot and flushed and languorous with pleasure.

“Oh, gods,” he moaned, his eyes slitting open heavy-lidded to gaze down at Kelly. His words were slurred, honey-thick. “ _Kelly._ Oh, oh, _oh_ gods, Kelly, Kelly, _Kelly—yes,_ ” he hissed, his chest and his belly heaving as he gasped and rocked on Kelly’s dick, every syrupy-slow thrust and drag of his hips throwing the muscles of his stomach and his heavy lovely thighs into relief. Kelly ran his hands down the smooth skin, his thumbs denting in a little along the lines of Carver’s muscles as they shifted and flexed under his skin, sliding back and around to press against where he knew the flowers were, and Carver _moaned_ , luxuriously, and Kelly gripped a little harder against the tense lines of Carver’s hamstrings and Carver moaned again and his hips rolled a little faster, a little more insistent, and the noises were coming out of him in waves, a ragged chain of _oh, oh,_ and _Kelly Kelly Kelly please yes oh_ shocked into a silent gasping breath as he hit the bottom of every downstroke.

“Yeah, baby, you like this,” Kelly said roughly, and Carver nodded and swallowed, a pleased little frown creasing his brow, and gasped, “ Yes, _yes,_ so much, Kelly— _ah_ —Kelly, _Kelly,”_ his voice trailing out on an unsteady groan. He sucked in a breath, heaving for air in time with how he was fucking himself on Kelly’s cock, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“Touch me,” Carver whispered, “My—my chest, please, Kells,” a hot embarrassed flush creeping down his neck.

Kelly slid his hands up Carver’s thighs and gripped his ass, squeezing to feel his rhythm stutter a little, and then slid his palms up Carver’s back and around his chest, following the line of the swift’s wing and mirroring it on the other side. Kelly cupped Carver’s tits, squeezed, his nipples tight and peaked against Kelly’s palms, and Carver shuddered, shuddered. Kelly pinched them, a little hard maybe, and Carver gave a high squeaking gasp and just about spasmed trying to writhe into it and keep his rhythm going all at once. His cock drooled onto Kelly’s stomach. “ _Fuck_ ,” Kelly said, watching him in awe. Carver’s nipples felt painfully tight and Kelly pinched them again, rolled them between his fingers. Carver gasped again, pushing into the touch. Kelly rasped, “Forgot how sensitive you are.”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, I can—I can, I—” Carver bit his lip, his brow twisting, and dropped his head between his shoulders and picked up the tempo again, a little faster, a little harder.

“Gonna come like this, sweetheart? You wanna?”

“Think so,” Carver managed, and Kelly rolled his hips to match Carver’s rhythm, getting him deep, and pinched and tugged at his nipples, twisted them, not too hard but enough, enough that it would hurt a little like a bright sharp shining note among the heady pleasure, and Carver cried out, “ _Ah, ah, ah!_ ” as he started to come.

“That’s it,” Kelly whispered, wrapping a hand around Carver’s cock and working him through it, wet and hot in Kelly’s hand, pulsing. “That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Kelly said. “Easy, easy.”

“Gods,” Carver said. His arms were trembling, and let himself down onto Kelly’s chest slow and careful. He said again, muffled against Kelly’s shoulder, “Oh, _gods_.”

“Yeah,” Kelly said, feeling a little urgent himself. His cock slipped out of Carver and he sighed at the loss of Carver’s heat, his tight soft body, but Carver was still trembling a little, and Kelly wrapped his arms around Carver’s shoulders, rubbing a hand down his spine to soothe him. “It’s okay, C,” he rasped. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Carver let out a ragged sigh and pushed his nose into Kelly’s neck. “I know,” he mumbled. “I know, Kells. Thank you.” He lifted his head and butted their foreheads together gently, his expression easy and tired and his mouth smiling a little. Kelly cupped his cheeks, his thumbs stroking over Carver’s cheekbones, and Carver bent and kissed Kelly, a lazy press of their mouths.

“‘M gonna take care of you,” Carver mumbled. “Don’t worry, Kells. I got you.” He moved down and put his head on Kelly’s chest, shifting  so he could reach down and wrap a hand around Kelly’s cock, jacking him slow. Kelly moaned a little and arched into the touch, and Carver kissed his chest, pulling Kelly’s cock through the tight ring of his fingers.

“That’s good,” Kelly gasped, “That’s so good,” and he let his head fall back and then he came, rolling through him sweet and hot and almost unbearably slow, perfect.

“Oh, is that good?” Carver raised his head, his hand still moving over Kelly’s cock, working the last shivers and jerks and soft noises out of him.

“You making fun of me, di’kut?” Kelly asked, when he could get his breath back to speak. Carver grinned and rubbed his palm on Kelly’s chest, his movements slow and satisfied.

“I would never,” he said, blinking lazily at Kelly. “Never ever ever. I love you, baby.”

“I know,” Kelly said, tucking Carver’s hair behind his ear. He loved it when it was like this, all curly and soft and a little wet still. Carver hadn’t straightened his hair in years, but the sight of it curling damply like that still make Kelly’s chest ache with tenderness. “I love you too.”

Carver hummed and curled up along Kelly’s side, snuggling in. “Thanks,” he murmured. “For this.”

“Anytime,” Kelly said. “I think we’re gonna need another shower, though.”

“Mmhm,” Carver mumbled. He didn't look like he was planning on moving anytime soon.


End file.
